1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding which is obtained by shaping a composite of modified polyphenylene oxide resin into a configuration suitable for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modified polyphenylene oxide resin, which is obtained by mixing or grafting thermoplastic resin such as polystyrene into polyphenylene oxide (PPO) such as poly-2,6-dimethylparaphenylene oxide, is widely applied to a material for parts of various electric products or the like, due to its excellence in dimensional stability and electrical property.
However, since such modified PPO resin is noncrystalline and inferior in flexibility, strain is left in shaping to easily cause cracking upon contact with a solvent of ketone, a plasticizer for polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or the like. Thus, modified PPO resin cannot be employed in such a field that the same may be brought into contact with such a chemical. For example, an electrical part formed by modified PPO resin may be cracked if the same is in contact with a PVC-covered conductor. Such cracking is caused by a plasticizer added to PVC.
The aforementioned problem has generally been solved by a method of introducing crystalline resin such as polyamide into a composite of modified PPO resin to decrease residual strain by relaxing stress applied in crystallization so that no cracking is caused by a solvent, or a method of adding highly flexible elastomer to a composite of modified PPO resin to suppress residual strain. In either method, however, a second component is added in a large amount to sacrifice original electrical property and heat resistance of the modified PPO resin. When crystalline resin is added, such a new problem is caused that the rate of mold shrinkage is increased or a warp or a sink mark is caused by difference in crystallization between parts.